digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Davis Motomiya
|digivice=Light Blue D-3 (Navy and dark green when DNA digivolving) Blue Smartphone Digivice |trait= , , |cards=(En:) |age=(Ja:) 11In the Japanese version of Adventure 02, Daisuke is stated to be starting 5th grade at the start of the show, which in the real-world would imply that he was instead age 10 at the start of the series. The Digimon Series Memorial Book: Digimon Animation Chronicle states his age as 11, while at the same time stating he was 7 in August 3, 1999, implying he couldn't be 11 until August 4 or later. |born=1991 |death= |grade=(Ja:) 5th (En:) 7th |gender=Male |relatives=Father Mother Jun Motomiya (Older sister) Son (En:) Grandfather Grandmother Great Aunt Martha |nationality=Japanese |occupation=DigiDestined Student Noodle restaurateur General (Super Digica Taisen) Legendary Hero |alias= |n1=(Kr:) 최산해 Choe San Hae |n2=(Ar:) سليم Selim }} is the main protagonist in the Digimon Adventure 02 anime series. He is the leader of that season's DigiDestined and its lead Goggle Boy, and is partnered to . He is an extremely stubborn person with a big heart and an optimistic mindset. Appearance In 1999, Davis is a small boy with tanned skin, frizzy burgundy hair, and dark brown eyes. He wears a dark blue short-sleeved hoodie, brown shorts, and socks and sneakers of undetermined color. In 2002, Davis is taller, and wears a pair of square goggles to emulate Tai Kamiya. These goggles break during his first visit to the Digital World, after which he receives Tai's goggles, wearing them from then on. In the Digital World, Davis wears a dark blue bomber jacket with a red and yellow flame pattern at the bottom and over a light green shirt. He also wears dark olive green shorts, dark blue socks, and orange and white boots. His soccer uniform is a red T-shirt with a white collar, white lines on the sleeves and a white "18" on the back, white shorts with a vertical red line on each side, white socks with red borders, and black and red football boots with white marks on them. During spring and autumn, Davis wears a blue short-sleeved open vest over a dark blue shirt with long sleeves, a thick white stripe across the chest and thin yellow stripes over and under it. He also wears dark brown shorts, dark blue socks, and orange and white boots. During summer, Davis wears a blue open vest over a dark blue T-shirt with a thick white stripe across the chest, brown shorts with a black belt, white socks, and orange and white boots. During winter, Davis wears a light blue sweater with a white collar and two yellow stripes on the left breast, light olive green shorts, white socks, and blue boots with white soles and tongues. Outside, he wears an open black and dark red jacket with a wool-lined collar, and beige gloves. In Digimon Adventure tri. which is set in 2005, Davis is 14 years old as he, Ken, Yolei and Cody are defeated by Alphamon. In silouette when he was defeated by Alphamon, Davis wears a similar outfit that he worn in the Digital World as his casual outfit and he regains his square goggles from the pilot episode. In 2027, Davis is an adult, and has a short and spiky haircut. He no longer wears goggles, having entrusted his old pair to his son. He wears a dark blue jacket over a light blue shirt and a white undershirt, brown pants and brown shoes with black soles. At work, he wears a sleeveless light blue shirt over a white shirt with short, rolled-back sleeves, dark grey pants, and dark brown shoes, as well as a white apron. He is also shown wearing a grey suit jacket over a white button-up shirt with a blue tie on the cover of a magazine. Description Davis is loud and abrasive, and has a penchant for getting in trouble. However, for all his bluster, Davis is a deeply caring and loving person who is extremely loyal to his friends. He is a firm believer in second chances, willing to extend a hand in friendship to the worst of enemies should they accept it. He refuses to give up even when all seems lost, and his infectious optimism and determination are the reasons the new DigiDestined call Davis their leader. Davis exemplifies his Digi-Eggs well. Although he often rushes into things impulsively and makes mistakes, his courage in the face of outstanding odds cannot be denied. No matter how dire the situation, he always believes that they can somehow make it through. Early on, he claims not to know what friendship is, but his later dedication to helping his friends and reaching out to Ken prove that he is truly the one worthy of the Digi-Egg of Friendship. Davis has a crush on Kari Kamiya, and often tries to impress her without success. For a while, he clashes with Takeru "T.K." Takaishi because of this, as he is jealous of T.K.'s familiarity with Kari and considers him a rival for her affections. Davis often calls T.K. by the wrong name—in the Japanese version, Davis always calls T.K. by his proper name, but when he first meets T.K., he addresses him as omae, a very rude way to call someone 'you' in Japanese. As time goes by, the two boys grow to respect one another, and obvious signs of Davis liking Kari starts to fade, possibly because he is maturing as a leader and a friend and keeping his feelings to himself. Davis's e-mail is "daisuke@biglobe.ne.jp". Etymologies ;Daisuke Motomiya (本宮 大輔) Name used in Japanese media. *'Ja:' . A Japanese surname meaning "true shrine". *'Ja:' . A masculine Japanese name meaning "big help". ;Davis Motomiya Name used in the English dub of Digimon Adventure. *'Davis': Similar to Daisuke. Story ''Digimon Adventure 02'' In 1999, Davis lived with parents, and his older sister, Jun Motomiya, in Odaiba. On August 3, he and his family were among 's hostages held at Tokyo Big Sight. His contact with Digimon eventually led him to be chosen to become a new DigiDestined. In 2002, on the first day of school, Davis is delighted that his crush, Kari Kamiya, is in his class again. However, he soon finds out that the new kid in his class, T.K. Takaishi, is an old friend of Kari's, and Davis instantly pegs him as a rival for Kari's affections. That afternoon, he finds out Kari and T.K. are DigiDestined, and receives his D-3, becoming a DigiDestiened himself. He goes with them to the Digital World to help Tai. While there, Davis moves a Digi-Egg with the Crest of Courage on it, awakening his partner, . After causing Veemon to Digivolve to using the Digi-Egg to rescue Kari from a controlled Monochromon, Tai entrusts Davis with his goggles to replace Davis's broken ones and signify his new role as leader. Sometime later, the Odaiba Elementary School soccer team plays a match against the famous Ken Ichijouji's school, with Davis on the team roster. During the skirmish, Davis injures Ken's ankle in a tackle. While Ken puts on a polite facade and compliments Davis on his power, he retaliates as the Digimon Emperor by threatening to feed the other DigiDestined to Deltamon unless Davis degrades himself. However, the real DigiDestined soon appear, revealing that the Emperor deceived Davis. Ken vows to take over the world, but Davis tackles him in a scuffle. During the fight, Davis recognizes a familiar injury on the Emperor's leg. Defeated, Ken reveals that he is the Digimon Emperor and flies off. When the Digimon Emperor enslaves with a Dark Spiral, Davis is concerned about having to hurt Tai's partner. The DigiDestined find the Digi-Egg of Friendship, but Davis hesitates to pick it up, worried he doesn't know what true friendship is. When the Digimon Emperor attacks the DigiDestined controlling a corrupted , Davis is unable to attack and loses courage, causing Flamedramon to revert back to Veemon. However, seeing his friends' faith in Agumon and in each other, he understands the strength of their bonds, causing the Digi-Egg of Friendship to react to his feelings and come to him. With the Digi-Egg and his friends' encouragement, he causes Veemon to Armor Digivolve to , and the two of them destroy MetalGreymon's Dark Spiral together. During the final battle with , Davis attempts to locate the engine room and is led there by , who is equally determined to save Ken from himself. Davis discovers that the base's power source is the Digi-Egg of Miracles, which he uses to Armor Digivolve to . When Davis unlocks the egg, Veemon notices a crest is within the Digi-Egg, which asks Davis for someone to "believe in its master"; it turns out that this is Ken's Crest of Kindness. Although Magnamon is powerful, it is only when Wormmon sacrifices himself that he has the energy to defeat Kimeramon. During summer, after receiving a distress message from Kari, Davis goes to the United States with the other DigiDestined to help her and T.K. On the way, they meet Willis, a DigiDestined from Colorado, whose rogue Digimon partner was the cause of the problems. During the battle with , Davis uses the Digi-Egg of Miracles, temporarily recreated by and , so Magnamon can help defeat Cherubimon and end Kokomon's pain. Davis and Willis have to destroy the virus that was planted in Kokomon from the beginning. Davis is the first of the new kids to have his partner Digivolve naturally to . After Ken saves Cody's life by defeating Thundermon, Davis makes efforts to befriend Ken, and convinces most of the other DigiDestined to forgive him. When Ken and Stingmon try to stop the Digimon Emperor's fallen base from exploding alone, Davis and ExVeemon refuse to let them sacrifice themselves, and their words of friendship resonate with Ken and Stingmon's hearts. Through this understanding, ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA evolve to form Paildramon. On Christmas Day, as Control Spires and wild Digimon appear in the Real World, Davis goes to help Ken fight a Triceramon in Tamachi. During the fight, Paildramon receives the power to evolve to Imperialdramon. Davis and Ken ride on Imperialdramon to destroy Control Spires across Japan, before returning to Odaiba to pick up the other DigiDestined. Davis goes to to help Mimi, Michael and the other American DigiDestined to battle a in the . During the battle against , Davis is the only one who is still determined to fight after witnessing MaloMyotismon's cruelty. Fueled by Davis' courage and determination, ExVeemon attacks MaloMyotismon on his own, causing some damage. While the other children are caught in their dream worlds, unable to let go of their desires due to MaloMyotismon's illusions, Davis seemingly remains untouched. Instead, he goes to each of his friends and helps bring them back to reality along with the different Digivolved forms of Veemon. Inspired by Davis' ability to harness the power of the dimension, the other DigiDestined are motivated to try once again. When MaloMyotismon asks how Davis cornered his illusion, the boy reveals that at the moment he had only one desire: to destroy MaloMyotismon. Davis later cuts off MaloMyotismon's power source when he inspires the Dark Spore kids by telling them about his dream to open a noodle cart. He then helps defeat MaloMyotismon once and for all with the light of his Digivice. On Valentine's Day, 2003, in an attempt to get some chocolate from the girls, Davis tries to change his image to one girls adore. He first tries to impersonate Matt, but isn't good at playing bass. Then he poses as Izzy, but his way of 'fixing' computers annoys Izzy. Davis eventually decides to use Ken's Digimon Emperor persona, as girls seem to like the "bad boy" look. Problem is, as the girls' Digimon had it, Davis's bad boy act is all talk, so Veemon yells at him to take extreme measures to be super-bad. It takes Ken's convincing and the power of Pucchiemon to stop Davis from reluctantly beating up Veemon to get into character. When Pukumon enters the scene with a Control Spire, Joe gets knocked into the 02 gang & Davis ends up with T.K.'s D-Terminal, allowing Veemon to Armor Digivolve to Saggitarimon. Despite learning an important lesson from the ordeal, he still envies the fact he has no girls going ga-ga over him. Davis makes a deal that if he becomes T.K.'s slave then he'll get a girl to like him. ''Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon'' Four years after his first attack, the evil resumed his reign of terror on the Internet. Davis was on his way to soccer practice when Izzy contacted him to fill him in on the situation but on the way, he met some kids who confused him with talk of jellyfish, not knowing that the were bio-emerging via e-mail, so while Tai, Matt, and their Digimon entered cyberspace to battle Diaboromon once more, the others had to track down the Kuramon. But when Davis learned that Kari, T.K. and their Digimon had gone to help their big brothers and , he demanded that he should go as well. However, his urge to get in was all part of Diaboromon's revenge plan—as the entire Kuramon swarm emerged from the gate before heading to Tokyo Harbour to assimilate into . After managed to destroy the monster and the DigiDestined used their Digivices—and the spectators' cell phones—to capture the Kuramon, Davis remarked how tired he was. ''Digimon Adventure 02: The Door to Summer'' In the summer of 2003, Davis & Veemon go to America to visit Mimi & Willis, but they end up in a strange dimension, which resembles New York City in wintertime. In the cold weather, they encounter a strange girl, who takes immediate affections on Davis. During introductions, she says that she has no nanme, so Davis gives her the name "Na-chan", from the Japanese word for summer ( ). When Na-chan turns out to be a Digimon, she is forced by the 'fireflies' to transform into a large roaring creature. The others try to stop Davis from going to her, but Davis says that she is just lonely and wants a partner. However, Na-chan destroys herself to protect him. Davis is saddened, but gives him a healthy reminder that he's Davis's partner as they find her Digi-Egg. As Willis and Mimi indicate, the winter was the result of Na-chan's solitude mixing with Davis' regrets, such examples being his team's loss at the district soccer competition and his unrequited love for Kari. In a way, Na-chan was taking Kari's place as the object of Davis' affection, though she knew it wasn't meant to be. ''Digimon Adventure tri. In 2005, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken are defeated by , and go missing. Upon falling underground in the Digital World, Daigo Nishijima and Taichi "Tai" Kamiya discover an underground laboratory, with Ken and the 02 Digidestined and Gennai inside pods, with the machines providing them with life support. Daigo explains that the kids had gone missing, that he was forced to keep it quiet and that Maki Himekawa had collaborated with to capture them because they had found out about King Drasil's plan. Then the Mysterious Man appears, turns off the 02 Digidestined's life support and states that they can save them by sending them back to the human world but that should they do so, the lab will explode and that only one pod remains, meaning only one of them can go along with the rest of the 02 Digidestined. Already bleeding to death, Daigo tells Tai to "check out the remaining pod" to which Tai agrees, Daigo however closes the pod, sends the six of them back to the human world and then succumbs to his wounds, dying as the lab explodes. The four 02 Digidestined are then sent to a hospital as mentioned by Izzy while informing Matt by their cellphones. Three months after Ordinemon's destruction at the hands of Omnimon: Merciful Mode, the four 02 DigiDestined are finally recovered after being hospitalized. ''After Digimon Fusion By the year 2027, Davis achieves his dream to open his own noodle cart and it became a huge success in America. There are now "Noodle Noodle, Come Get Your Noodle" carts all over the world. His entrepreneurship earns him and Veemon a place on magazine covers around the globe. He is wealthy, married and has a son, who looks exactly like his father, inherits Tai's goggles, and has a DemiVeemon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 During one of his battles as a child, he and the other 02 DigiDestined encounter , who absorbs Yolei, Cody, T.K. and Kari, while inadvertently sending Davis into the V-Tamer 01 world. There, Davis meet Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru. At first, Davis considers Taichi as a fake Tai, until he is saved from Parallelmon. When Taichi tells Davis he trusts him because he would only entrust his prized goggles to someone who values his friends, Davis makes peace with Taichi, and the two worked together to save the others. Davis' friends help him from inside the monster by recreating the Digi-Egg of Miracles, allowing Veemon to Armor Digivolve to Magnamon and defeat Parallelmon. With the monster destroyed, Davis and his friends return to their continuity, but not before Davis shows his gratitude to Taichi. Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time At some point, the Old Clock Shop Man summoned the heroes of the past to the Fusion universe to help take down . After Christopher Aonuma succeeds in capturing , Davis is on the Old Man's boat alongside Veemon, and the other Legendary Heroes. Later, when Quartzmon starts fusing the Fusion universe's Human World with DigiQuartz, and Xros Heart is not strong enough to defeat his army of , and replicas, Davis shows up with Magnamon to assist them. He introduces himself as Tai's junior, but saying they are the same age now, which confuses Angie Hinomoto and Jeremy Tsurgi until Takuya Kanbara explains Davis and Tai are from the same world but different times. When Ken shows up with Stingmon, Davis orders Veemon to DNA digivolve with the Insectoid Digimon to Imperialdramon. When Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is about to use his "Giga Crusher", Davis warns Xros Heart to take refuge. After the battle, Davis's power, along with those of the other Legendary Heroes, is fused into the Brave Snatcher. Ryouma then uses the weapon to attack Mikey and , and Davis angrily asks what he's doing, and the boy reveals to be on Quartzmon's side. Davis lends his power again when Tagiru Akashi and try to recreate the Brave Snatcher, and when the boy is having trouble with the weapon's weight, Davis asks if he doesn't know the meaning of the goggles Mikey gave him. Davis and Imperialdramon, along with the other Legendary Heroes, follow Tagiru and Arresterdramon when they dive after the Brave Snatcher, and then are fused into the weapon. After the final battle with Quartzmon, the worlds return to their normal states and Davis is returned to his universe. Other appearances Digimon Tamers Davis serves as the narrator for the English dub of Digimon Tamers, providing the intro narration for all but the first episode, and the outro narration for all but the last. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Park Davis is a character. Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Davis is a legendary General, and his Partner is . Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Taiga can fight Davis in the . Digimon ReArise Between January 21, 2020 and February 5, 2020, and Davis appeared as part of the login promotion screen to promote Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna. Upon completion of the Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna challenge between January 21, 2020 and February 21, 2020, the player is awarded with a Veemon wearing Davis' Goggles. Music Davis has three Japanese image songs: "Goggle Boy", "Reach For You" and "Ashita" ("Tomorrow"), all sung by Reiko Kiuchi. He has an additional image song, a duet sung by Kiuchi with Junko Noda as Veemon, called "2-TOP". Kiuchi also sings "Daisuke to Ken no Kaimono Carol" ("Daisuke and Ken's Shopping Carol") as a duet with Romi Park as Ken Ichijouji, and participates in "Bokura no Digital World" ("Our Digital World") and in the male Digimon Adventure 02 characters' rendition of "Target~Akai Shougeki~" in the Digimon Music 100 Title Memorial Box. Relationships Notes and references Category:DigiDestined Category:Generals Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure 02 Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Category:Allies Category:Protagonists es:Davis Motomiya vi:Motomiya Daisuke